Darkness, Dimensions and Death
by plumber-penguin
Summary: A Pokemon, Mario and Sonic Cross-over. Piplup and Turtwig are the best of friends. But what will happen to the two soul mates when they stumble across strange dimensional holes? Join them exploring different worlds, as they try to escape from an old foe!
1. Chapter 1

Darkness, Dimensions and Death

**Darkness, Dimensions and Death**

A Mario/Sonic/Pokémon Fanfic

Chapter 1: The Sighting on the Mountain

"Ahh" Piplup yawned as he peacefully bathed on the soft sands of Sunyshore City Beach. "I sure love quiet evenings like this" He commented to himself.

"I just wish it could last forever, but I know it can't, so I better return to my home for the night" And with that, Piplup stretched himself, jumped up and headed for his welcoming house in Twinleaf Town, the smallest place in the Sinnoh region. As Piplup happily strolled through the large city and past the warm, setting sun, he bumped into his next door neighbour, and best friend Turtwig. "Hi, Piplup, what are you doing here, so far from home? I was searching for you" Turtwig said in a worried tone.

"Well, Turtwig, I was getting bored at home, blocked off from ideas. But then, something struck me like lightning. It was a fantastic plan to take a trip to the Sunyshore Resort" Piplup explained.

"I understand now, anyway, I have to tell you about something….something that intrigued me" Turtwig told Piplup in a mysterious way.

"What is this strange 'something'" Piplup asked, already interested.

"Well, you may not believe me, but while I was passing Mt.Coronet today, I gazed at the peak and I saw….a floating….purple….hole!

"Really!?"

"Oh yes, really. And after I noticed it, I wondered what would happen if someone touched that hole….if someone stepped into it. So I was thinking that maybe we should go through that hole…or maybe it's not a hole, it could be a portal!"

"Turtwig, are you insane!? If we go through there, we could get lost forever, or even worse, die!" Piplup exclaimed.

"Don't be like that Piplup, you know we both love adventure, and isn't adventure about taking risks?" Turtwig said dramatically.

"Yes, I suppose you are righ…"

"Well let's go then!" The kind Tortoise interrupted as he dragged the poor penguin off to the mountain that divided Sinnoh into two halves.

"I suppose I'll have to go now. Turtwig sure is ruthless when he's eager to do something" Piplup thought to himself.

"It'll take ages to climb the mountain ourselves, so I know just the Pokémon who will get us there in no time, our friendly neighbourhood bird, Staraptor!"

Piplup then unexpectedly pulled out his mobile phone from his explorer kit and dialled Staraptor's number. Meanwhile, on the other end of the phone, Staraptor was awoken with a jolt, as he heard his ringtone. Sighing, he stretched out his wing to grab his mobile, and answer it. "WHO'S TRYING TO DISTURB A TIRED BIRD FROM SLEEP!?" The winged creature yelled. Piplup was almost blown away by the scream.

"Erm.. s-sorry Staraptor, it's only P-piplup" Piplup struggled to word out. Calming down, Staraptor asked the two small Pokémon what they wanted. After several minutes of explaining, their feathered friend was on his way to Sunyshore to pick them up and off they went to Mt.Coronet.

"Wow! The view up here is beautiful! You can see all of Sinnoh!" Turtwig said, awe-inspired.

"I totally agree." Piplup replied

"Pleasure it as much as you can guys, because I'm going in for landing!" Staraptor retorted, as the three swiftly swooped downwards to the summit of Mt.Coronet.

As Piplup and Turtwig jumped off the bird's back, Staraptor made an announcement.

"Thank you for riding Staraptor airlines. I hope you find what you are looking for. Safe travels, my friends!" And as the last word was said, Staraptor flew out of view.

"What a great bird" Piplup mumbled to himself.

"Well that's what I call convenient, the portal is right in front of us!" Turtwig said amazed.

"I just wonder what's on the other side" Piplup mentioned.

"That's what we're about to find out!" And before you could say 'Alakazam!' our two adventurers had leaped into the dimensional hole. A few seconds later, a shady figure appeared on a hillside a couple of miles away from the mountain. "They've entered"

it whispered eerily.

Who is this shady character ?

What is on the other side of the portal?

What is in store for Piplup and Turtwig?

The answers will be revealed in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness, Dimensions and Death

**Darkness, Dimensions and Death**

Chapter 2: New Allies

"Ugh, my head" Piplup complained, caressing his aching spot. When Piplup returned to focus, he could see that he had landed in a field of pipes….green pipes. "Ok, where am I and where is Turtwig?" He questioned himself. Suddenly, Piplup spotted his leafy friend, metres away from him. Without thought, he rushed towards Turtwig at full speed. "Turtwig, are you ok, can you wake up?" Piplup asked with concern.

"Urgh, Piplup, is that you?" Turtwig said drowsily.

"Yes, it's me, are you ok, Turtwig?" Piplup said, slightly upset.

"I think so, but I have a splitting headache" Carefully, Piplup helped Turtwig up and together they discussed their surroundings. "Piplup, have you ever in your life seen a place with floating ?boxes and green pipes almost everywhere?"

"Can't say I have" Piplup replied. But then, out of nowhere, appeared two brown creatures with triangle like heads and no arms. Of course, they were goombas. One of them raised a suspicious eyebrow at the two Pokémon and the other beared its bottom fangs. "Erm, do you two know where this is?" Piplup asked helplessly.

"This is the Mushroom Kingdom and why do you want to know?" one goomba asked back.

"Well, we went through a dimensional hole in the Sinnoh region a.."

"We don't want to know where you came from, we want to know why you are here!" The goombas shouted in unison. Piplup and Turtwig were stunned at how angry these two were, until Turtwig finally managed to say: "We were just exploring, I guess"

"What was that? Trespassing! We'll have to take you to Lord Bowser then" the goombas misheard.

"Who's Lord Bowser?" Turtwig wearily asked.

"Well.." But the goombas were interrupted by laughing, it was Piplup.

"Hahah, how are you meant to take us to this so called 'lord' when you don't have any arms!" Piplup stated, almost in fits now.

" Oh, we don't need arms to capture you, not when we have this!" Unexpectedly, four taller underlings with hammers charged in rapidly. Piplup and Turtwig tried desperately to escape, but to no avail, they were surrounded. Boxed in and with no-one to help, they were taken at the blink of an eye, taken to Bowser's castle. But little did anyone know, that an old brown toad was watching from a nearby bush….it was Toadsworth. Meanwhile, in a house nearby, two very unfortunate plumbers were sleeping at peace. That was, until Toadsworth barged through the door. "Master Mario, Master Luigi, two innocent fellows were just…taken…by Goombas!" Toadsworth screamed, but then fainted from running. The Brothers literally jumped out of their skins and crashed on the mushroom-tiled floor. They soon recovered.

Being the hero that he was, Mario recalled what Toadsworth had just said, and sprinted out of his home to rescue these two 'fellows' However, Luigi was the opposite of Mario, almost always a coward. So he decided that the best thing was to help Toadsworth. Luigi realised after a minute or two that he could lay Toadsworth down on the spare bed, and that's what he did.

Piplup awoke and found himself inside a cell in a dungeon which could hold about a million inhabitants. He frantically searched around and found Turtwig awake in an adjacent cell. The two were about to speak when a giant, king-looking creature strode toward the cell bars. "So you two are the trespassers, huh? I haven't seen any living thing in this world like you two, I like rare prisoners. Oh, sorry, I should introduce myself first. I am the one and only mighty Lord Bowser! Pleasure to eat…I mean meet you"

"What do you want with us!?" Piplup argued.

"There's surely no need to be so rude, I just want you both to join my empire and take over the Mushroom Kingdom, a small price to pay don't you think, or would you rather rot to death in here?" Bowser questioned creepily.

"Piplup and I would never stoop so low as join your army of evil minions! "Turtwig said, standing up for both of their rights.

"You are both very persistent, but how will you get out of this one? If you want to die, go ahead and argue with me. If you want to live, join our side and believe me, you won't escape" Bowser explained again.

"We'll find a way, we always have done, me and Turtwig. Through all the adventures we've lead, by ourselves and with our old friends in the guild, every sticky situation, we've always found a way out, and now is no different!" Piplup exclaimed.

"Aww, what a touching story" Bowser said sarcastically. "But I'm afraid that words will not help y…" All turned silent, when a man with a red cap and blue overalls threw a fist straight into Bowser's ugly face. The Koopa King flew through the air and smashed into a stone wall. The wall cracked in the middle and almost toppled. Bowser didn't have to think to know that it was Mario. He countered by jumping up in the air and attempting to ground pound Mario, but as always, he was too slow as Mario evaded the attack and grabbed his scaly tail. "Oh no you don't!" Bowser yelled and tried to breathe fire on Mario, but miserably failed to do so. He fully well knew what was coming next, as he was spun round like a fairground ride and thrown straight out of his castle, destined to land in a far away field. Mario then somehow opened the safe where the dungeon keys were kept, and freed the Pokémon. Since Piplup and Turtwig had nowhere else to go, they followed this moustachioed man back to a large palace which was as beautiful as the heavens. Inside the pair was escorted to a Princess….Princess Peach. "Mario, who are these adorable little animals? The Princess asked in a polite-mannered way. "Oh, they look so tired , could you please take them to the spare rooms?" Mario nodded his head and showed Piplup and Turtwig to their new rooms. They fell asleep in seconds.

The next morning, the Penguin and the Tortoise awoke to the lovely smell of pancakes. This alerted them both, as they both wolfed down their breakfast and headed downstairs. "Thank you, your highness, it's been a pleasure to have slept and eaten here, in such a royal manner" Turtwig expressed.

"Me and Turtwig will be leaving now. If not for Mario and your kindness, we wouldn't have had anywhere to sleep. We'll never forget you!" Piplup commented as the pair exited the double-doors. "Safe travels" Peach replied. A matter of seconds later, a giant laser was fired at Marik and Piplup. Luckily they just had time to dodge it. When the dust settled, a figure that they knew all to well emerged. "I've finally found you! "He bellowed.

"DARKRAI!?" they both quoted.

How did Darkrai return from the last encounter? (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2)

What will he do to Piplup and Turtwig?

Will the Mario Bros be able to help?

Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
